


Sometimes a Nap Is All You Need

by feeniecchi



Series: Bylad and the lads [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, but there shouldn't be any big spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeniecchi/pseuds/feeniecchi
Summary: The thought of Byleth's lips curling up just enough to take his breath away as Linhardt shared his favorite napping place with him back home while the green-haired male retold stories that he had read or shared information about his research felt like bliss.Snuggling together on a cold winter day and feeling Byleth presses small kisses all over his fac-Oh.OH.He loved him.Linhardt wasin lovewith Byleth.





	Sometimes a Nap Is All You Need

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my cat sammy for keeping me company and trying to knock everything off my table as i wrote this, i love u
> 
> for extra softness pls listen to [Mikotoba Susato: Serenade](https://youtu.be/xAEJzrzfLlk)

For some reason, Linhardt felt like he was the only one to notice when Byleth was working himself closer and closer to the brink of death.  
While, yes, the war had everyone very busy and on the edge all the time, the former professor was still running around the place, taking care of plants and returning lost items as he used to, whilst trying to run the Monastery as the current archbishop.  
With countless meetings piled up with individual conversations with worried former students and soldiers, the bags under those nearly glowing green eyes seemed to darken and deepen.

Just like Byleth, Linhardt had a hard time expressing emotions. It's not like he couldn't emote well, it was more like... it was way too bothersome.  
He had a handful of things that he liked just like a tiny more handful of things that he disliked.  
And somehow Byleth... had managed to creep into his list of likes.  
The dark green-haired male wasn't able to pinpoint his feelings for the other man correctly but what he knew was that he liked him well enough to feel slightly bothered by the exhausted appearance that he was showing.

So Linhardt decided to take matters into his own hands.

Standing in front of the Greenhouse, he was waiting for the current archbishop to do his daily stop to tend to his flowers and various other plants.  
A yawn escaped his lips as he felt a soft cat rub his leg, purring softly.  
Crouching down lazily, he started to pet the small feline and felt it nuzzle the palm of his hand with its fluffy face, the slightly wet nose from having its fur earlier tickling his skin.  
Just as he was letting out another yawn, Linhardt felt something zip by him in a black blur.

Oh, there he is.

With a sigh, he stood up and strolled after Byleth who was already watering his crops.  
Byleth's back was turned to him as he held the tiny watering can, seeming to slightly sway from side to side.  
Concern blossomed in his chest.  
“Professor,” Linhardt simply announced his presence. Or at least tried to.  
The archbishop seemed to be so out of it that he didn't notice the green-haired man walking closer to him.  
“Professor!” he repeated himself, a little bit louder this time, and he grabbed Byleth's left shoulder.  
And there went the nearly white-haired man, suddenly collapsing and about to fall into his own crops.  
Somehow Linhardt managed to catch him before he completely destroyed his flowers – he knew that once Byleth would find out that his lilies, and especially his Duscur flowers, were gone he would be devastated.

“Great,” Linhardt sighed as tried to put Byleth's arm around his shoulder – this man is seriously heavier than he looked.  
There was no way he would be able to get anywhere with the archbishop hanging off his body like this!  
“Absolutely fantastic.” He couldn't help but let out a huff, annoyance written over his face.  
  
  
As always, that's what he got for trying to help out, why did he even bother.

Once again he called out for the other but got no response. Alright, Linhardt was getting frustrated.  
He knows it wasn't the professor's fault – well, it kinda was – for being so exhausted but still!  
Before he knew it, a shrill “Byleth” echoed through the Greenhouse which startled the nearly dead seeming teacher awake.  
Both stared at each other, one set of eyes widened in panic as the other looked slightly bewildered yet still tired.

Linhardt's face was taken over by a deep shade of red once he realized that he had been the cause Byleth's name echoing through the building as Byleth's own cheeks were tinted in the faintest pink – until he nearly passed out again and Linhardt let out a frustrated groan.

He was going to go insane.

So, with a barely conscious archbishop around his shoulders he slowly made his way towards Byleth's room because he was closer and on the first floor, unlike his own.  
Finally, after a walk that felt like it took an eternity, he opened the thankfully unlocked door and let himself in.  
  


“Alright, go lay down,” Linhardt instructed the tired man after he closed the door of the former professor's bedroom. Byleth looked at him with tired and confused eyes.  
“Byleth, just please,” he sighed as he pushed him towards his bed and cheeks red once again using the other's name, whilst the pale-green haired man only grumbled but couldn't resist upon hearing his first name.  
Linhardt watched him drop down gracefully on the bed like a heavy sack of potatoes.  
The crest enthusiast felt Byleth tug on his left sleeve, just strong enough to pull him on top of the bed as well.

Goddess, was this bothersome.

Flushing slightly, he felt Byleth finally settle down and not even a few seconds later he was knocked out.  
Looking at the finally sleeping man beside him, his chest started to feel fuzzy.  
The urge to just reach out and caress the other's face seemed to overwhelm Linhardt as he was mesmerized by the pale eyelashes brushing against Byleth's check.  
Linhardt's dark blue eyes trailed to the other's nose that was grazed with barely noticeable freckles. How endearing.

Why was his heart beating so fast?

It was no secret that the man in his bed was a stunning, handsome man! He knew that since his former student years!  
So, why now did looking at the other seem to dry his throat like the desert and make his hands shake in anticipation just at the mere thought of grabbing and holding Byleth's hand?  
Huffing softly as to not disturb the sleeping man beside him, Linhardt tried to calm down his madly beating heart.

This was simply ridiculous.

Yes, he worried about Byleth more than others (Don't tell Caspar). Linhardt would always be close by to provide aid in case Byleth managed to get himself injured.  
Yes, Linhardt tended to watch Byleth a lot. He was easy on the eyes and observing him rush around Monastery grounds was always entertaining to follow.  
Yes, he felt his chest tighten whenever he saw even the smallest cut on Byleth's body and just a hint of a sad expression crossing his face made Linhardt want to rush over and comfort him.  
And yes, whenever Byleth smiled it felt like his day brightened up in an instant and all he wanted was to see more smiles; to be the reason why the other smiled.

The thought of Byleth's lips curling up just enough to take his breath away as Linhardt shared his favorite napping place with him back home while the green-haired male retold stories that he read or shared information about his research felt like bliss.  
Snuggling together on a cold winter day and feeling Byleth presses small kisses all over his fac-

Oh.

_OH._

He loved him.

Linhardt was _in love_ with Byleth.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, the still awake man felt his cheek flush brightly and he tried to control his breathing.  
He has been in love with this man for years and only realized it now when he was sharing a bed with him.  
Linhardt felt sweat collecting at his brow as he nervously struggled not to move around in his state of slight panic.

Goddess, _he loved this man_.

He felt his heart seize at the sudden influx of feelings.  
Adoration and warmth filled his chest as he slowly and gently caressed Byleth's cheek the back of hands as the other breathed in and out softly.  
Blinking away the tears that started to fill his eyes, his hand crept down and gently grasp the other man's hand, pulling it up to hold it between their chests.  
The overwhelming amount of emotions he was feeling right now were enough to let one tear escape as he slowly moved closer and placed his head right under Byleth's chin.

Sleep was finally catching up to him as he let out one last yawn.

Linhardt felt save.

At that moment he made a promise.

He would tell him about his feelings once this war was over.

_And hopefully, then they would get their happily ever after._

**Author's Note:**

> something short and sweet bc im tired but wanted to write something so tired byleth it is :')
> 
> i once again apologise for any mistakes that i have left after reading over it.
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](https://feeniecchi.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/Feeniecchi)!!


End file.
